Angel
by Au-Dela Des Apparences
Summary: Severus est triste en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. A tout le bonheur qu'il a laissé partir. Il est triste en pensant que son Lié ne voudra jamais de lui. Mais il peut toujours compter sur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !


_Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne possède que l'intrigue principale. _

_Note : Donc, me voilà pour ma première fic postée ! Cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit en (re)regardant "__**Dogma**__" ou plus précisément lorsque que j'ai (re)vu la scène de Metatron (et quelle scène !) xD. Alan Rickman est juste MA-GNI-FI-QUE. Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas vu ce film, mon avatar représente cette scène ;)._

_Note 2 __**IMPORTANTE**__ : Chaque chapitre portera le nom d'une chanson ou qui m'a beaucoup inspirée ou qui "colle" avec le chapitre. Celui-ci __**"The Movie On Your Eyelids"**__, de Placebo correspond (presque) parfaitement avec le personnage de Severus. Je vous dirais pourquoi le "presque" à la fin du chapitre. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter en même temps. Mais bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Comme c'est une chanson Bonus, elle n'est pas disponible partout. Par contre elle est sur __**YouTube**__._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**

* * *

**_

Angel

_Chapitre 1, The Movie On Your Eyelids_

_Poudlard, vendredi soir._

En ce dernier vendredi du mois, si un élève hardi de serpentard était sorti de sa salle commune, il aurait pu voir une ombre furtive passer en courant dans le couloir. Et à y regarder de plus près, il se serait aperçu que cette ombre n'était autre que Severus Snape, leur Directeur de Maison. Mais tout ceci n'est que fiction quand on sait que tous les serpentards (à quelques exceptions près), craignaient trop la foudre du Maître des Potions pour s'aventurer dehors après le couvre-feu… Ils laissaient volontiers ces _commandos suicides _pour les courageux gryffondors.

Severus se hâta dans les couloirs, sans faire de bruits pour autant. Il regarda sa montre… Plus que cinq minutes ! Il continua sa course folle à travers le château devant les regards conciliants des tableaux les plus anciens et ceux, plus perplexes, des plus récents. Il arriva finalement avec une minute d'avance dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Comme tous les derniers vendredis du mois, il s'agenouilla devant la grande fenêtre et attendit.

L'heure arrivée, deux bruits de déchirures résonnèrent dans la grande pièce. Deux trous au dos de la robe du professeur grandissaient chaque seconde. Puis, une plume passa. Et une autre. Et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce que deux grandes ailes, au plumage doux sortent complètement du vêtement.

Le tableau était magnifique. La noirceur émanant habituellement de cet homme contrastait avec talent la blancheur irréelle des deux ailes.

L'homme leva la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira. Ils étaient là.

Une horde d'anges passa à travers le ciel. Des jeunes, des vieux, des femmes, des hommes… C'était magnifique. Toute la Communauté Angélique était là. Ils faisaient des déplacements à travers le ciel. C'était si dur de les regarder ainsi mais l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir voir ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. Depuis des années.

Et une larme solitaire roula sur la joue du strict professeur. Comme tous les derniers vendredis du mois.

* * *

_Dix minutes auparavant, dortoir des Gryffondors Garçons Septièmes Années_

Harry Potter regarda discrètement les gryffondors de septièmes années partageant son dortoir. Ils dormaient tous à poings fermés et les ronflements de Ron s'élevaient toujours dans la pièce. C'était bon signe, donc.

C'était aujourd'hui. Ce soir. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Il se leva discrètement et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit. Rassuré, il ouvrit la porte et traversa la salle commune, direction : la Tour d'Astronomie. Comme le Directeur lui avait dit il y avait une semaine.

_Flash- Back :_

_Le jeune homme se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le bureau du Directeur, le grand Albus Dumbledore alias « THE exterminateur OF bonbons au citron ». _

_S'il voulait des réponses à ses questions, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il s'arrêta devant les gargouilles en annonçant fièrement : « Sorbet mangue citron ! ». Il toqua à la porte et après un « Entrez ! » joyeux, il pénétra dans le bureau du Mage Blanc, celui-ci caressant doucement le plumage de son Phoenix. _

_« Bonjour, Harry ! » salua chaleureusement le vieil homme._

_« Bonjour, monsieur le Directeur. » _

_« Un bonbon au citron, Harry ? » demanda Albus, ses yeux brillants de malice. Le jeune homme refusa poliment. « Dommage, les nouveaux de chez Honeydukes sont excellents… » _

_Ca en fera plus pour moi ! pensa le grand homme._

_« Alors, quel est l'objet de ta visite ? »_

_Harry rougit. En fait ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. En plus, s'il devait en parler au directeur, il faudrait aussi qu'il lui montre. Un vrai Gryffondor ! Agir avant de réfléchir. _

_« Euh… En fait je… » Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et dit clairement « Hier soir, j'ai découvert ça. » _

_Harry se leva et se retourna. Il souleva la fin de son T-shirt et montra le tatouage en bas de son dos._

_La grande joie (discrète) d'Albus passée, celui-ci s'empressa de copier magiquement le tatouage en hologramme._

_« Bien, assis-toi, Harry. » dit le vieil homme en regardant le double. _

_Le tatouage représentait un homme pourvu de deux grandes ailes blanches, un bras le long du corps et le second représenté vers l'avant la paume de la main vers le ciel. Les traits du visage étaient flous, comme tous ces tatouages. En fait, Albus n'aurait pu dire qui il représentait s'il ne connaissait pas le blason à côté de l'ange. _

_« Harry, ce que j'ai à te dire est de la plus haute importance. Tu es lié à un ange et… » commença Dumbledore._

_« Comment ça lié ? » _

_« Harry, ça ne va pas te plaire… Etre lié à un ange signifie être son compagnon. L'ange le protège en contrepartie de son amour. Car un ange a besoin d'aimer et d'être aimer. En revanche, s'il s'avère que le compagnon ne l'aime pas et qu'il le rejette en bloc, l'ange ne pourra survivre, et un ange qui est rejeté est assez horrible à voir je peux te le dire… »_

_« Vous voulez dire que je suis lié à quelqu'un et que si je refuse de l'aimer il va mourir ?! » s'énerva le jeune homme. Ca y est il vainc le mage noir et on l'empêche encore de prendre ses décisions ! _

_« Eh bien techniquement il ne mourra pas mais… il sera torturé en quelques sortes… Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry, j'en suis désolé mais fait un effort pour le comprendre, un peu. L'ange non plus ne choisis pas. Oui, je connais l'identité de cet ange mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi e te le dire. Si tu veux des réponses, vas à la tour d'Astronomie vendredi soir à vingt-trois heures. Essayes d'y réfléchir d'ici là. Et saches que les anges sont les personnes les plus aimantes envers leur compagnon que la Terre n'ai jamais portés. Qu'importe leur caractère initial. » soupira le vieil homme. _

_Harry se dit qu'il réfléchirait, après tout il savait déjà qu'il était gay mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'est qu'il n'avait, encore une fois, pas le choix !_

_« Bien, merci monsieur. Bonne soirée. »_

_« Bonne soirée, Harry. » répondit Albus en plongeant avidement sa main dans son panier à bonbons._

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Oh oui il avait réfléchit. Et la seule réponse qu'il en avait retirée était qu'il fallait qu'il voie l'identité de cet ange. Il voulait le voir. C'est pour cela qu'il continuait sa course vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Il y arriva en avance et décida de rester sous la cape, dans un coin de la salle. Si l'ange venait vraiment, il pourrait enfin le voir !

* * *

Severus savait avec qui il était lié. Depuis sept ans. Oui, dès qu'il avait croisé le regard émeraude il avait tout de suite su qu'il était son Lié. Mais il avait dû cacher ses sentiments, en premier lieu à cause de sa couverture d'espion et ensuite par protection. Dieux! Que ça avait été dur de se faire haïr par lui... Ça lui avait brisé le cœur d'être si dur avec ce petit garçon qui ne le méritait absolument pas !

Mais à présent, c'était trop tard… Une seconde larme roula sur la joue pâle.

« Harry… » chuchota l'homme, douloureusement.

* * *

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la personne qui était son ange, il avait voulu partir. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenu. Non, plusieurs choses l'avaient retenu en fait. La première fut la transformation de son professeur en elle-même. Dieux! Que c'était magnifique. Les traits du visage de l'ange s'était adoucis sans changer complètement. La seconde raison fut l'étrange spectacle dans le ciel étoilé. D'une beauté hypnotique. La dernière furent les larmes du professeur et son murmure.

Quel choc ce fut ! Non seulement, l'ange savait déjà qu'il était son lié mais en plus, Snape était _humain_ ! Il avait pleuré ! Cet homme normalement sans cœur avait pleuré…

En parfait Gryffondor, Harry s'avança doucement de son professeur. Après tout il le fallait bien. Courageux Harry.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant l'homme en pleurs et retira sa cape d'invisibilité.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_C'est horrible de s'arrêter là ? Oui, je sais ! _

_**Donc, le pourquoi du comment de la chanson :**__ Pour les non anglophones, la chanson parle d'un couple qui se voile la face et qui fait semblant que tout se passe bien. Mais le gars qui chante sait que rien ne va plus et qu'il sont au bord de la rupture (il n'est plus __**le film qui passe derrière ses paupières**__, littéralement). Pour coller avec ce chapitre c'est plutôt d'un point de vue extérieur, Severus. Il regarde Harry, il l'aime mais il sait qu'il ne sera jamais "le film qui passe derrière ses paupières". Voilouu !_

_Et enfin, je ne sais pas (du tout !) quand je posterai le chapitre 2. En fait, il est écrit mais il ne me plaît pas trop. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Laissez une review svpppp, que je ne continue pas pour **RIEN**._

_**A**__u-__**D**__elà __**D**__es __**A**__pparences_


End file.
